List of Sherlock Holmes Adaptations: Books and Short Stories
Nicholas Meyer * The Seven Per-Cent Solution (1974) * The West End Horror (1976) * The Canary Trainer (1993) Loren D. Estleman * Sherlock Holmes vs. Dracula; or, The Adventures of the Sanguinary Count (1978) * Dr Jekyll and Mr Holmes (1979) * The Perils of Sherlock Holmes (2012) Val Andrews * Sherlock Holmes and the Charlie Chaplin Mystery * Sherlock Holmes and the Eminent Thespian (1988) * Sherlock Holmes and the Brighton Pavilion Mystery (1989) * Sherlock Holmes and the Egyptian Hall Adventure (1993) * Sherlock Holmes and the Houdini Birthright (1995) * Sherlock Holmes and the Yule-tide Mystery (1996) * Sherlock Holmes and the Man Who Lost Himself (1996) * Sherlock Holmes and the Baker Street Dozen (1997) * Sherlock Holmes and the Circus of Fear (1997) * Sherlock Holmes and the Greyfriars School Mystery (1997) * Sherlock Homes and the Theatre of Death (1997) * Sherlock Holmes and the Sandringham House Mystery (1998) * Sherlock Holmes and the Tomb of Terror (1999) * Sherlock Holmes on the Western Front (1999) * Sherlock Holmes at the Varieties (1999) * The Torment of Sherlock Holmes (1999) * Sherlock Holmes and the Longacre Vampire (2000) * Sherlock Holmes and the Holborn Emporium (2001) * Sherlock Holmes and the Secret Seven (2001) * The Ghost of Baker Street (2006) * The Prince of Ventriloquists: Another Case for Sherlock Holmes (2006) Barrie Roberts * Sherlock Holmes and the Railway Maniac (1994) * Sherlock Holmes and the Devil's Grail (1995) * Sherlock Holmes and the Man from Hell (1997) * Sherlock Holmes and the Royal Flush (1998) * Sherlock Holmes and the Harvest Of Death (1999) * Sherlock Holmes and the Crosby Murder (2001) * Sherlock Holmes and the Rule of Nine (2003) * Sherlock Holmes and the King's Governess (2005) * Sherlock Holmes and the American Angels (2007) * The Disappearance of Daniel Question (2000) * The Abbus Parva Tragedy: The Mystery of the Christmas Pie (2001) * The Affair of the Christmas Jewel (2002) * The Affair of the Christmas Candle (2003) * The Mystery of the Addleton Curse George Mann * Sherlock Holmes: The Will of the Dead (2013) * Sherlock Holmes: The Spirit Box (2014) * Encounters of Sherlock Holmes (as editor, 2013) * Further Encounters of Sherlock Holmes (as editor, 2014) Laurie R. King's Mary Russell and Sherlock Holmes mysteries * The Beekeeper's Apprentice (1994) * A Monstrous Regiment of Women (1995) * A Letter of Mary (1997) * The Moor (1998) * O Jerusalem (1999) * Justice Hall (2002) * The Game (2004) * Locked Rooms (2005) * The Language of Bees (2009) * The God of the Hive (2010) * Beekeeping for Beginners (2011) * Pirate King (2011) * Garment of Shadows (2012) Larry Millett * Sherlock Holmes and the Red Demon (1996) * Sherlock Holmes and the Ice Palace Murders (1998) * Sherlock Holmes and the Rune Stone Mystery (1999) * Sherlock Holmes and the Secret Alliance (2001) * The Disappearance of Sherlock Holmes (2002) * The Mystery of the Jeweled Cross (2002) * The Magic Bullet: A Locked Room Mystery Featuring Shadwell Rafferty and Sherlock Holmes (2011) The Boy Sherlock Holmes series by Shane Peacock * Eye of the Crow (2007) * Death in the Air (2008) * Vanishing Girl (2010) * Secret Fiend (2010) * Dragon Turn (2011) * Becoming Holmes (2012) Young Sherlock Holmes series by Andrew Lane * Death Cloud (2010) * Red Leech (2010) * Black Ice (2011) * Fire Storm (2011) * Snake Bite (2012) * Knife Edge (2013) Guy Adams *Sherlock Holmes: The Breath of God (2011) *Sherlock Holmes: The Army of Dr Moreau (2012) Carole Nelson Douglas Irene Adler Series Books * Good Night, Mr Holmes (1990) * Good Morning, Irene (reissued as The Adventuress) (1991) * Irene at Large (reissued as A Soul of Steel) (1992) * Irene's Last Waltz (reissued as Another Scandal in Bohemia) (1994) * Chapel Noir (2001) * Castle Rouge (2002) * Femme Fatal (2003) * Spider Dance (2004) Short Stories * "Parris Greene" (1992), printed in Malice Domestic 2, Year's 25 Finest Crime and Mystery Stories, Third Annual Edition, First Cases, Vol. 2 * "Dracula on the Rocks" (1995), printed in Celebrity Vampires * "The Thief of Twelfth Night" (1996), printed in Holmes for the Holidays * "Mesmerizing Bertie" (1998), printed in Crime Through Time II * "A Baker Street Irregular" (1998), printed in Midnight Louie's Pet Detectives * "The Private Wife of Sherlock Holmes" (2009), printed in Sex, Lies, and Private Eyes Hugh Ashton * Tales from the Deed Box of John H. Watson MD (2012) * More from the Deed Box of John H. Watson MD (2012) * Secrets from the Deed Box of John H. Watson MD (2012) * The Darlington Substitution (2012) * Notes from the Dispatch-Box of John H. Watson MD (2013) * Further Notes from the Dispatch-Box of John H. Watson MD (2013) * Without My Boswell (2014) Anthony Horowitz *The House of Silk (2011) *Moriarty (2014) Emma Jane Holloway *The Baskerville Affair Series **''A Study In Silks'' (2013) **''A Study In Darkness'' (2013) **''A Study In Ashes'' (2013) Other Authors * The Exploits of Sherlock Holmes, by Adrian Conan Doyle and John Dickson Carr (1954) * Sherlock Holmes's War of the Worlds, by Manly Wade Wellman and Wade Wellman (1975) * The Last Sherlock Holmes Story, by Michael Dibdin (1978) * The Chess Mysteries of Sherlock Holmes, by Raymond Smullyan (1979) * Time for Sherlock Holmes, by David Dvorkin (1983) * Ten Years Beyond Baker Street, by Cay Van Ash (1984) * Sherlock Holmes Through Time and Space (anthology), edited by Isaac Asimov, Martin H. Greenberg & Charles G Waugh (1986) * The Adventure of the Laughing Jarvey, by Stephen Fry (1992) * The Doctor's Case, by Stephen King (1993) * O Xangô de Baker Street, by Jô Soares (1995) * The Mammoth Book of New Sherlock Holmes Adventures (anthology), edited by Mike Ashley (1997) * The Strange Case of Mrs Hudson's Cat, by Colin Bruce (1997) * The Mandala of Sherlock Holmes, by Jamyang Norbu (1999) * Conned Again, Watson!: Cautionary Tales of Logic, Maths and Probability, by Colin Bruce (2001) * Shadows Over Baker Street edited by Michael Reaves and John Pelan (2003) * A Study in Emerald, by Neil Gaiman * The Final Solution, by Michael Chabon (2004) * El problema de la pequeña cliente, by Alberto López Aroca (2004) * The Italian Secretary, by Caleb Carr (2005) * The Curse of the Nibelung: A Sherlock Holmes Mystery, by Sam North (2005) * Elemental, querido Chaplin, by Rafael Marín (2005) * A Slight Trick of the Mind, by Mitch Cullin (2005) * Sherlock Holmes: The Unauthorized Biography, by Nick Rennison (2006) * Sherlock Holmes and the Heir of Albion, by Ronan Coghlan (2007) * Dust and Shadow: An Account of the Ripper Killings by Dr John H. Watson, by Lyndsay Faye (2009) * Repercussions, by Dwight Baldwin and J.M. DeSantis (2009) * The Trial of Sherlock Holmes, by Leah Moore and John Reppion * Sherlock Holmes Year One, by Scott Beatty (2011) * Lillian Holmes and the Leaping Man, by Ciar Cullen (2013) * The Last Moriarty, by Charles Veley (2014) * Tales of the Great Detectives (ed. Philip Purser-Hallard, 2014) Category:Adaptation: novel Category:Adaptation: short story